Botanical Classification: Prunus persica. 
Variety Denominaton: xe2x80x98BURNECTFOURxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new, novel and distinct variety of nectarine tree, Prunus persica var. (nucipersica), which has been denominated varietally as xe2x80x98Burnectfourxe2x80x99. The present variety of nectarine tree resulted from an on-going program of fruit and nut tree breeding. The purpose of this program is to improve the commercial quality of deciduous fruit and nut varieties and rootstocks by creating and releasing promising selections of prunus, malus and regia species. To this end we make both controlled and hybrid cross pollinations each year in order to produce seedling populations from which improved progenies are evaluated and selected.
The seedling xe2x80x98Burnectfourxe2x80x99 was originated by us from a population of seedlings grown in our experimental orchards located near Fowler, Calif. The seedlings, grown on their own roots, were the result of a controlled cross of the nectarine tree xe2x80x98September Redxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,664) used as the seed parent, and the nectarine tree xe2x80x98Spring Brightxe2x80x99 (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,507) which was used as the pollen parent. One seedling, which is the present variety, exhibited especially desirable characteristics and was marked for subsequent observation. After the 1996 season, the new, present variety was selected for advanced evaluation and repropagation.
Asexual reproduction of the new and distinct variety of nectarine tree was made by budding same to xe2x80x98Nemaguardxe2x80x99 Rootstock (non-patented). This was performed by us in our experimental orchard located near Fowler, Calif. Subsequent evaluations have shown that those asexual reproductions run true to the original tree. All characteristics of the original tree and its fruit were established and appeared to be transmitted through succeeding asexual propagations.
xe2x80x98Burnectfourxe2x80x99 is a new and distinct variety of nectarine tree, which is of medium to large size, has vigorous growth, and is a regular and productive bearer of large, firm, yellow flesh, semi-freestone fruit with good flavor and eating quality. The tree has a medium-chilling requirement of approximately 600 hours. The tree also produces relatively uniformly sized fruit throughout the tree, with a high degree of red color, and firm flesh. The fruit appears to have good handling and shipping quality. The xe2x80x98Burnectfourxe2x80x99 nectarine tree bears fruit that is ripe for commercial harvesting and shipment on approximately September 8 to September 18 under ecological conditions prevailing in central California. In comparison to the parent xe2x80x98September Redxe2x80x99 Nectarine (U.S. Plant Pat No. 5,664), the new variety ripens 10 or more days later.